


Когда небеса повешены и океаны утоплены

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Saindra



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Джаред и Дженсен встретились на пробах для сериала «Сверхъестественное». Джаред удивился, узнав, что пригласили только двоих. Но он ошибся. На самом деле на пробы пришли шестеро: он сам, Дженсен и его четверо близких «друзей».</p><p>Артер: Taly.A</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда небеса повешены и океаны утоплены

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Когда небеса повешены и океаны утоплены"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156714060@N03/26842921298/in/album-72157692549355241/)

 

_когда небеса повешены, и океаны утоплены,  
единственной тайной останется человек  
э.э. каммингс_

  
  
  
***  
  
Когда ему было семь, он потерялся в зеркальном лабиринте. Джаред хорошо помнил стыд и ужас, охватившие его тогда. Он бродил между раздробленными отражениями в поисках выхода и на каждом повороте беспомощно натыкался на себя самого — худенького, лопоухого и побледневшего от страха мальчишку. Обливаясь потом, он начал громко смеяться, проталкивая комок рыданий из горла в желудок, и старший брат, испуганный этим ненормальным хохотом, нашел его и вывел из лабиринта.  
  
В отличие от брата Дженсен не стал его спасать — он избил его до полусмерти, когда Джаред рассмеялся. Точнее, бил его не Дженсен, а Джон — Джон Доу, так его представил Дженсен.  
  
***  
  
— Он до сих пор не сказал, как его зовут, — Дженсен отхлебнул пива и поставил бокал на стол. — Поэтому и Джон Доу.  
  
Ресторанчик понемногу заполнялся, на них посматривали, но почти не беспокоили, только одна девушка подошла к их столику и, заикаясь, попросила автографы.  
  
Джаред ел не спеша — Дженсен нечасто рассказывал о своих «друзьях», и Джаред изо всех сил не торопился. Ему было безумно интересно.  
  
Дина к тому времени он знал уже год — тот был не дурак поболтать и даже играл сам себя в сериале, когда Дженсен его просил об этом. Иногда Дину самому становилось скучно, и он своевольно брал дело в свои руки, а Дженсен уступал и «засыпал». Дину вообще сложно было в чем-то отказать.  
  
Дженсен допил пиво и развернул к себе тарелку так, чтобы креветки оказались под левой рукой. Джаред догадался, кто сейчас возьмет вилку в руки — Кэсси очень любила креветки и была левшой.  
  
— Детка, переедешь ко мне? Ты обещала подумать.  
  
Дженсен подцепил креветку, забросил в рот и развратно облизнулся:  
  
— Ради того, что у тебя в штанах, красавчик, я приехала бы на край света, но жить с тобой… Окей, я обещала подумать, и я думаю.  
  
Джаред поморщился:  
  
— Не упрямься, все согласились, только ты упираешься.  
  
— Даже Алан?  
  
— Алан первый проголосовал «за», если Дженсен мне не соврал.  
  
Кэсси отмахнулась:  
  
— Мальчишки все одинаковы! Ты соблазнил его своей коллекцией игр, это не в счет. Скоро мальчику понадобятся другие игрушки, а Алан вряд ли гей, и на тебя он вряд ли западет, когда подрастет.  
  
Это был удар ниже пояса, Джаред и так ревновал Дженсена и Кэсси к каждому члену, а если к членам еще добавятся влагалища, он рехнется. Одно спасение — Алан не собирался взрослеть. Дженсен уверял, что Алан никогда не был старше тринадцати лет и никогда не заикался о том, что ему нравятся девочки или мальчики, иначе Дженсен давно бы уже сидел за растление несовершеннолетних.  
  
Дженсен доел креветки, и Кэсси ушла.  
  
Звенела посуда, между столиками сновали официанты, вытирая столы, выкладывая салфетки и меню, входили и выходили посетители. Обыкновенный мир ел, пил, разговаривал, не обращая внимания на них.  
  
— Она согласится, ей некуда деваться, — Дженсен произнес это словно между прочим, но Джаред чувствовал на себе его пристальный, почти вопросительный взгляд: «Еще ждешь? Жди, пожалуйста, жди».  
  
Джаред сначала сделал большой глоток пива, чтобы горло не сдавило от страха, а потом спросил:  
  
— Она никогда не хотела «уйти»? Навсегда?  
  
Дженсен сжал вилку в левом кулаке и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как она может уйти «навсегда». Если ты думаешь, что это легко для нее или для меня, то попробуй — возьми нож и перережь себе горло.  
  
Дженсен вдруг расслабился, откинулся на спинку стула, и веселая улыбка Дина появилась на его лице:  
  
— Все, все, мир! Я сам с Кассандрой поговорю. Джаред, не лезь к моей девочке. Ебать ее еби, но в душу не лезь.  
  
Потрахаться с Кэсси Джаред не отказывался никогда. В отличие от консервативного Дженсена та могла выкинуть любой фортель — отсосать со льдом во рту, поскакать на члене, балуясь с режимами вибратора в заднице у Джареда, разрешала себя отшлепать и умела выписывать такие восьмерочки бедрами, что Джареду казалось, будто он умер и попал в рай для извращенцев. И она была первой, с кем Джаред познакомился после Дженсена.  
  
***  
  
Они напились в баре и сняли двух девочек — блондинку и брюнетку, работавших в паре. Цену те заломили приличную, но отработали честно.  
  
Голова кружилась от выпитого, и очень хотелось трахаться. Когда они притащили девчонок к Джареду, всякое стеснение и неловкость давно испарились из организма. Джаред первый заволок свою брюнеточку в комнату и повалил на кровать. Дженсен, пьяный в дымину, пропустил свою даму вперед, очень аккуратно закрыл дверь и с облегченным вздохом рухнул в кресло. Его глаза косили, и Джаред заржал, когда Дженсен приглашающе махнул рукой вроде бы девчонке, но в результате получилось приглашение на секс окну — Ханни уже стояла возле него.  
  
Почему он помнил имя девушки Дженсена и совершенно не помнил имя той, которую трахал?  
  
— Ты хоть попадешь куда надо?  
  
Ханни опустилась на колени перед Дженсеном и, обернувшись, съязвила:  
  
— Ты не завидуй. Что, самому хочется подставиться? Дырка зачесалась, глядя на такого красавца?  
  
И отвела плечо, демонстрируя в своей руке член Дженсена.  
  
Стояло еще с бара, и Джареду было не до перепалки — девочка под ним развела ножки и прижалась горячим к его паху. Прелюдия ей явно не светила, да она и не настаивала. Джаред натянул презерватив, девочка в это время задрала юбку, стащила трусики и расстегнула блузку.  
  
Устроившись между ее ног, Джаред поднял голову посмотреть, как там друг развлекается. Захотелось просто так, для остроты ощущений, глянуть на порнушку вживую.  
  
Дженсен, расслабленный, мягкий, словно в его теле не осталось ни одного сустава, выгибался под Ханни, мягко лаская ее грудь и целуя ее губы как-то необычно нежно, едва приоткрывая рот. От слова, пришедшего на ум, можно было рехнуться, но в голове оно всплыло само — целомудренно. Почему и как это сочеталось с членом в руке проститутки, Джаред не объяснил бы и за деньги. Может быть, потому что в каждой роли есть актер, а в каждом актере есть его роли. Такая невинная чистота в ебле — это скорее к Дину, чем к прагматичному Дженсену.  
  
Дженсен очень тихо попросил:  
  
— Отсоси мне.  
  
Действительно попросил, грязными словами, но с такой любовной, ласковой интонацией, с мягким движением ладони по шее, плечу и руке, что Ханни просто стекла вниз, повинуясь его касанию, и накрыла ртом член. А Джаред толкнулся в горячую, влажную глубину и вскрикнул от сладкой расслабляющей боли, настолько все долго к этому шло.  
  
Он трахал свою брюнетку на кровати, развернувшись к Дженсену. Быстро двигаясь, он следил за запрокинутым лицом Дженсена, за тем, как розовеет кожа на его груди, за его загорелыми пальцами в светлых волосах Ханни.  
  
Джаред позже спрашивал себя — кому делала минет блондинка: Дженсену или Дину?  
  
Его брюнеточка старалась изо всех сил, но для него она осталась в памяти приятным фоном, основной кайф он получал от того, что напротив, раскинувшись в кресле, получал свой отсос Дженсен. Или Дин. Он не лежал, просто получая то, за что заплатил — он стонал, гладил девочку за ушком, хвалил ее:  
  
— Ханни, детка… да, еще, еще…  
  
Кончив, Дженсен громко вскрикнул, разбросав руки и вдавливая себя в кресло, закрыл на секунду глаза, переживая взрыв внутри, а потом поднял блондинку и усадил себе на колени. Из-за спины Ханни Джареду был виден локоть, двигающийся в узнаваемом ритме, он слышал шепот Дженсена, прерываемый стонами Ханни, видел ее напряженную спину, покрытую бисеринками пота. Вдруг шепот и стоны прекратились, и Ханни громко вскрикнула, приподнимаясь и сбегая от настойчивых пальцев, чтобы поймать оргазм в самой высшей его точке и не дать превратиться в боль. Ее белые прямые волосы разметались по сведенным лопаткам, закрыли лица обоих, и Джаред дернулся в сторону и кончил не в девчонке.  
  
Его оргазм получился жалким и обидным — столько усилий ради примитивной разрядки, вроде той, когда в душе отвлекся на регулировку воды или шум, и в результате только сперма на стенке, а облегчения никакого.  
  
После девочки забрались на кровать и, широко открывая рты, начали целоваться. Странное дело, они вроде бы и ласкали друг друга напоказ, но в то же время искренне получали удовольствие — это было видно и по быстрым ритмичным пальцам между бедер, без показушного ленивого скольжения, и по следам от зубов на пока еще юной коже.  
  
Джаред, усевшись прямо на полу — снизу лучше видно, — поглядывал краем глаза на Дженсена. Тот смотрел, склонив голову, словно оценивал актерскую игру: поза продюсера со стояком. И когда девочки расшалились до позы «шестьдесят девять», разгоряченный увиденным Джаред с гиканьем выдернул Дженсена из кресла и бросил к ним:  
  
— Он сейчас уснет!  
  
— Не позволим!  
  
Все превратилось в детскую возню, и Джаред скоро выдохся, потому что Дженсен даже в этом клубке тел умудрился переключить внимание девочек на Джареда, и те едва не защекотали его до икоты.  
  
Острая на язычок Ханни не собиралась делиться с подружкой и оседлала Дженсена:  
  
— Техасец, займись кобылкой!  
  
Дженсен столкнул ее с себя:  
  
— Я пас, засыпаю. Оставь телефончик.  
  
Телефончик пригодился.  
  
Перед уходом Ханни, копаясь в сумке, случайно выронила пакет с запасным нижним бельем — трусики и бюстгальтер.  
  
Джаред позвонил ей на следующий день, едва ворочая языком:  
  
— Ханни, встретимся в баре, ты кое-что у меня забыла.  
  
Он видеть не мог эти вещи, и еще ему хотелось снова выпить. А если еще честнее — напиться.  
  
***  
  
Той ночью, проводив девочек до такси, Джаред вернулся домой и еще долго лежал на кровати амебой — выпивка и секс выматывали даже его.  
  
Дженсена в спальне не оказалось, а за дверью ванной шумела вода. Через пять минут Джаред понял, что мочевой пузырь больше не выдержит, а идти на второй этаж ему было лень.  
  
Бесцеремонно наплевав на любые крики со стороны Дженсена, Джаред вломился в ванную и попер к унитазу. Закончив дела, он понял, что душ давно не шумит, а Дженсен стоит возле раковины перед зеркалом, и в нем самом, и в его отражении Джареду показалось что-то странное.  
  
Подтянув трусы, Джаред наощупь нажал на копку слива. Он не мог отвести взгляда от Дженсена и смотрел на него, буквально открыв рот.  
  
Дженсен стоял в нижнем белье Ханни и медленно, буквально по долям дюйма поворачивался, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Увидев, что Джаред на него вытаращился, он низким, но до приторности слащавым голосом спросил:  
  
— Привет, дорогой, как я тебе?  
  
Джаред сглотнул:  
  
— Замечательно.  
  
— И сколько стою я, интересно?  
  
Член забыл, сколько он совершил подвигов, и встал. Встал на мужика в женском белье, и осознание этого напугало Джареда до чертиков.  
  
Дженсен подошел к нему, неправильно красивый и уродливый в этом белье, запустил руку ему в трусы и обхватил стояк:  
  
— Хочу эту игрушку.  
  
Дженсен щурил глаза, его член тоже стоял, натянув тонкие женские трусики, и Джаред, обливаясь холодным потом, дернул бедрами, то ли высвобождаясь, то ли наоборот — толкаясь в сжатый кулак.  
  
Дженсен цокнул языком:  
  
— Да или нет?  
  
Господи, он еще и спрашивает? О чем он спрашивает?  
  
Дженсен вытолкал его из ванной, и только когда край кровати ударил по ногам, Джаред очнулся. А почему бы и нет? Мозг не думал о последствиях и не пытался думать, алкогольный кураж вернулся, подхлестнутый адреналином, и Джаред развернул Дженсена к кровати и последними остатками разума заставил себя спросить:  
  
— Точно?  
  
Дженсен наклонился, взял с покрывала презерватив и, сдернув с Джареда трусы, облизнул губы. Надорвав зубами край упаковки, он достал влажный латекс и, больше поддразнивая, чем из-за необходимости не порвать, не спеша раскатал презерватив по члену Джареда.  
  
Джаред толкнул его на кровать, поймал за бедра и перевернул на живот. Дженсен подтянул ноги, выставляясь, и трусики врезались ему между ягодиц. Джаред подумал, как там, наверное, давит и трет, и сообразил, что туда, куда он сейчас засунет свой член, сухо, а смазку никто не предусмотрел. Как можно было это вообще предусмотреть? И поэтому он с презервативом на члене сполз вниз, стащил трусики к коленям и, собрав слюны побольше на языке, лизнул от мошонки к анусу.  
  
Дженсен низко застонал, дернулся к его рту, и все сомнения остались позади, и любое стеснение, и брезгливость тоже. Добавляя слюны, Джаред растягивал пальцами, вылизывал, а когда встал на колени, Дженсен сам на него наехал, и тут любая инициатива Джареда закончилась полностью.  
  
Дженсен выписывал задницей так, что Джаред просто упирался коленями, чтобы его не унесло. В кураже ебли он начал просить:  
  
— Дженсен, еще!  
  
Дженсен зажал его, оглянулся, потный, раскрасневшийся и прорычал:  
  
— Молчи! Молчи!  
  
Встряхнув головой, он снова лег лицом вниз и замер. Джаред упал на него, целуя плечи, спину, понимая, что нужно что-то сделать или сказать:  
  
— Ну же, пожалуйста, детка, еще немножко, тебе же хорошо, ты же течешь, как девочка, еще поработай так задом, ты же хочешь…  
  
Мокрый весь от напряжения он бормотал и вылакивал из ложбинки позвоночника свой и его пот.  
  
Под его губами, под кожей, под мышцами зазвучали стон и вдох, и по члену от корня до головки прошелся тугой обхват мышечного кольца. После паузы все чувствовалось острее в несколько раз, и Джаред, несмотря на то, что просил поработать задом, сам начал вбиваться, удерживая за бедра, догоняя оргазм, забыв, что Дженсен хочет того же. Но, видимо, тот справился сам, потому что претензий никаких не поступило, когда Джаред без сил упал на кровать. Желейные мышцы дрожали, оргазм встряхивал его еще минуту, а рядом, не шевелясь и так же вздрагивая, лежал Дженсен.  
  
Утром, когда Джаред проснулся, похмелье вкупе с виной накатили так, что он не знал, как будет смотреть в глаза лучшему другу и вдобавок напарнику по сериалу.  
  
Он нашел Дженсена на кухне, сосредоточенно поглощавшего первую чашку кофе. Запинаясь на каждом слове, Джаред подошел к нему и проговорил:  
  
— Прости, вчера мы очень... Мы перебрали. Я перебрал, и то, что между нами было… не с девчонками, а когда я тебя…  
  
Дженсен искоса посмотрел на него и сказал то, от чего у Джареда оборвалось все внутри:  
  
— Было и было, чего ты заморачиваешься. Тебе что, не понравилось трахаться с Кэсси?  
  
***  
  
— Кто такая Кэсси?! — Джаред закричал так, что у него самого заложило уши.  
  
Дженсен потер виски — похмелье не миновало и его.  
  
— Она просто роль. Мне так вчера захотелось.  
  
И тут случилось нечто невообразимое. Джаред в тот момент был готов не просто себя ущипнуть, а схватить кухонный нож и полоснуть по себе.  
  
Мимы делали такой фокус — рука в белой перчатке закрывала грустное лицо, и когда эффектным жестом актер убирал руку, на лице уже сияла радостная улыбка. Преображение за секунду развлекало зрителей, и Джаред сам не раз делал перед зеркалом такие мимические трюки.  
  
Но здесь перчатки не было. Еще мгновение назад этот человек был Дженсеном, и вот уже другой в его теле откинул голову и кокетливо рассмеялся:  
  
— А врет как дышит. Дженсен слишком у нас скромный мальчик, чтобы признаться в том, что завел себе девочку, которую никто не видит, да еще девочку, которая любит хорошо потрахаться. Дорогуша, ты же вчера не спал и не прятался, когда мы с Джаредом отжигали. Скажи мне, Джаред, — он подошел ближе и почти уперся грудью в грудь. — Кого ты вчера выебал?  
  
— Я не помню ее имени, — Джаред почему-то струсил, внезапно возникло ощущение, что его ревнуют и выясняют с ним отношения.  
  
— Нет, после.  
  
— Тебя.  
  
— Моего имени ты не знаешь, так что давай знакомиться — Кассандра, можно просто Кэсси, — и Дженсен протянул руку, по-женски демонстрируя запястье.  
  
Джаред ошеломленно пожал протянутую руку, иррационально боясь сдавить отнюдь нехрупкие мужские пальцы.  
  
— Итак, меня зовут Кассандра, мне столько же лет, сколько и Дженсену, но знакомы мы намного меньше. Я появилась не сразу.  
  
— А когда?  
  
— Когда я ему понадобилась.  
  
Она подмигнула и мгновенно исчезла, словно образ стерли с доски огромной губкой.  
  
Дженсен снова потер виски:  
  
— Наглая девчонка. Я хочу попросить…  
  
Джаред вдохнул и выдохнул, пока Дженсен собирался с мыслями, и не дал ему продолжить:  
  
— Но тебе она другая и не нужна.  
  
Дженсен покусал губу и согласился, но не словами. Произнес в ту минуту он обыденное:  
  
— Нам пора. Опаздываем.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен нечасто «выпускал» свои альтер-эго на волю, он всегда опасался выдать их и себя. Джаред недолго удивлялся, почему он разрешил Кэсси заняться сексом. Проницательная Кэсси сама ответила на этот вопрос и выдала Дженсена с потрохами:  
  
— Для этого я и существую. Сам он не хочет. Ваше техасское воспитание вколачивает вам такие глупости в голову, что я диву даюсь.  
  
— Не равняй всех под одну гребенку, у меня таких предубеждений нет, — вольнодумный техасец в Джареде искренне возмутился.  
  
— У тебя голова по-другому устроена, в ней вечный сквозняк, — Кэсси состроила гримасу, показывая, что она обдумывает фразу, и выдала: — Странно, что Дженсен тебе доверяет.  
  
Джаред еще не успел насладиться таким признанием, как Кэсси продолжила:  
  
— А если доверяет, пусть находит в себе силы и выползает в твои потные техасские объятия. Трахаться с тобой мне в кайф, но трахать тебя — сами разбирайтесь.  
  
От ее прямолинейности покраснели оба — и Джаред, и вернувшийся Дженсен.  
  
***  
  
Секс с Дженсеном почти всегда начинался с выпивки. Дженсен поначалу маскировал свое желание выпить дегустацией нового вина. Он действительно разбирался в винах. Подарив Джареду, у которого стеклянная посуда начиналась и заканчивалась пивными бутылками, бокалы и снифферы, он потащил его в винный магазин. Так Джаред впервые попробовал коллекционное вино. Ничего особенного во вкусе и совершенно умопомрачительно в постели.  
  
Дженсен принес в спальню заранее открытую бутылку, уселся на кровати и, держа в одной руке два тонкостенных, широкодонных бокала, налил в них немного темно-бордового, почти черного вина. Отдав один бокал Джареду, он поднес к губам свой, и вино раскатилось по стенкам, мягкой волной улеглось на дно, подарив частицу себя приоткрытому рту и губам.  
  
Джаред сделал глоток — терпкая жидкость пролилась по языку в горло, нельзя сказать, что невкусно, но непривычно. А еще непривычнее был Дженсен, который, как оказалось, ни черта не умел в постели. И Джаред был этому рад.  
  
Утром он проснулся и разбудил Дженсена. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на него — всклокоченный со сна и готовый послать подальше.  
  
Джаред не стал тянуть:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Это того стоило. Дженсен открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл, потом рухнул на постель и застонал:  
  
— Идиот! Феноменальный идиот!  
  
Джареду было глубоко наплевать, кого Дженсен имел в виду, ему еще было нужно выгулять собак.  
  
***  
  
Дина Джаред увидел сам. Долго наблюдая за Дженсеном, он вычислил «белую перчатку», которая меняла личности — полусекундная мертвая маска, стеклянные глаза и руки, беспомощно раскрытые ладонями вниз в поисках опоры.  
  
Ким в тот день требовал от Дженсена дубль за дублем, Джаред отсиживался за камерой на репликах и поэтому увидел. Команда режиссера, и разозленный Дженсен, который изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не накричать на Кима в ответ, исчез. Осталась пустота.  
  
К пустоте всегда клеили ярлык «черной», скорее всего, из-за ночного неба. Джаред был в корне не согласен. Ночное небо — это звезды, облачка, пиво, секс, какая уж тут черная пустота.  
  
Пустоту он впервые увидел в Дженсене. Она не имела цвета, вкуса, запаха, это было одно огромное ничто, в ней терялось все, и сам Дженсен. Больше всего это походило на смерть — оставалось только тело. Но смерть была не так страшна, потому что смерть — и Джаред верил в это — это ворота в другие миры, в новую жизнь. А пустота — ластик, стирающий начисто и безнадежно.  
  
Сцена была отыграна, Ким покачал головой — далеко до идеала — и смирился. Джаред подошел поближе и мстительно съязвил:  
  
— Дженсен сыграл бы лучше.  
  
— Лучше меня никто меня не сыграет, — подмигнул Дин и перешел на новую метку.  
  
***  
  
С Дином они ругались постоянно — хуже, чем Сэм с Дином в сериале. Джаред его искренне ненавидел, ему постоянно не хватало Дженсена, он ненавидел те сцены, где Дин играл Дина.  
  
Однажды они доскандалились до истерики из-за ерунды. Приближалось окончание сезона, сцены по эмоциональному напряжению доходили до неразумных пределов, и Дин сорвался:  
  
— Это Сэм, а не тряпка! Ты играешь моего младшего брата, а не сопливую размазню!  
  
— Да, конечно, все должны быть круты, как Дин Винчестер. А ты не думал…  
  
— Не думал!  
  
— Оно и заметно.  
  
Бессмысленные крики начали привлекать внимание, и Дин, схватив Джареда за руку, потащил к трейлерам.  
  
В трейлере Дин продолжил наседать:  
  
— Что ты только что устроил, придурок?  
  
— Я буду говорить с Дженсеном.  
  
— Да брось, дался он тебе.  
  
Дин наступал на него, а Джаред пятился, чтобы не спровоцировать этого психа — а Дин мог быть порядочным психом и врезать, забыв, что Джаред не его любимый Сэмми, который брату все простит и задницу вылижет. Джаред мог врезать в ответ, и тогда пришлось бы умасливать гримеров. Впрочем, если бы это ограничивалось только гримерами, он бы врезал, но сюда же прискачет их психолог и еще пара соглядатаев от канала. Психолог вряд ли мог понять, что на самом деле происходит, Джаред с трудом представлял человека, который поймет, а доносы, когда стоит вопрос — быть еще одному сезону или нет, были бы очень не вовремя.  
  
Дин протянул руку и прижал ладонь к ширинке Джареда.  
  
— Младший братец завелся?  
  
Джаред отшвырнул руку:  
  
— Катись в ад!  
  
— Стараниями сценаристов я там побывал. Знаешь, Дженсен трус, он не любит боль, он ее не понимает. На крюках висел я, о-о-о, это было близко к аду! Я горел там в дурацком освещении. Каждое сухожилие тянуло и болело неделю.  
  
Дин его забалтывал, Джаред понял это слишком поздно. Привыкнув к их условным знакам в драке, он пропустил тот момент, когда под его ногу вклинилась нога Дина, и сочно грохнулся на пол.  
  
Дин оседлал его, поймал руки и прижал к полу. Джаред попробовал его сбросить с себя, но Дин был намного тяжелее Дженсена и проворнее. Он тут же навалился всем телом, вздернул руки шире и выше и, переставив колено, раздвинул Джареду ноги.  
  
— Кэсси о тебе много чего рассказывала, ты хорошо ее трахаешь. Далеко до такого, что мы себе позволяем наедине, так что я покажу тебе пару фокусов на будущее. Мы оба любим нашу девочку, и не стоит ее разочаровывать.  
  
Это мало походило на Дина. Впрочем, Дженсен делал своего героя все сложнее и разнообразнее серия от серии. Джареду приходило в голову, что Дин не появился сразу Дином. Проверяя свою догадку, он пересмотрел весь сезон «Темного ангела», а когда вышел «Кровавый Валентин», дотошно изучил каждую сцену Дженсена, но подтверждения не нашел. «Белая перчатка» ни разу не попадалась в кадрах. И все же он не сомневался, что догадка верна.  
  
— Я не уверен, что ты Дин.  
  
На секунду появился Дженсен, мрачно выдал:  
  
— Он Дин, — и исчез.  
  
Это секундное появление взбесило до пятен перед глазами, и Джаред заорал:  
  
— Отпусти меня!  
  
Но Дин уже расстегнул свои брюки и, вытащив из кармана джинсов презерватив, деловито занялся его распаковкой и натягиванием:  
  
— Не выдумывай, у тебя стоит.  
  
Его заводило сопротивление Джареда, он уверенно подавлял его, по дюйму вытаскивая из рубашки, футболки, джинсов, носков и продолжая напирать на член. И серьезно поинтересовался:  
  
— Готов?  
  
Джаред струсил:  
  
— Я хочу видеть Дженсена.  
  
— Да он в общем-то не спит, и он хочет именно так.  
  
Дин вошел в него чуть резковато, первые неприятные секунды он двигался понемногу, растягивая под себя, а потом шепнул:  
  
— Держись, — зажав ладонью рот Джареда, дернулся резко, потом еще резче, вошел достаточно глубоко и потом убрал руку.  
  
— Не дрочи, хорошо. Если не получится кончить, я отсосу. Окей?  
  
Джаред пытался не кричать, но его просто распирало изнутри — и членом, и криком, острота от ровных, уверенных толчков не убывала, а, наоборот, нарастала. Он ждал Дженсена, занимаясь сексом с Дином, а Дин, всегда внимательный и очень умелый, трахал его, зная, за какую ниточку потянуть.  
  
Джаред еще сопротивлялся — неубедительно для себя самого, упираясь раскрытой ладонью в плечо Дина, и тот взял его за кисть и прижал к груди, переплетая пальцы, вторая его рука подхватила под затылок. Крепко сжимая его руку и подталкивая голову к себе ко рту, к мягким очаровывающим поцелуям, на контрасте с мощным поршнем внутри тела, он сломил последнее, что заставляло сопротивляться.  
  
***  
  
В мелодрамах так случайно обнаруживаются внебрачные дети или дети от первого брака. И именно так Джаред обнаружил Алана — заявился к Дженсену без предупреждения. А зачем предупреждать, ключ от квартиры вроде бы давал карт-бланш на такие посещения.  
  
Дженсен, забросив ноги на столик, увлеченно читал, то и дело поправляя съезжавшие по носу очки. На столике рядом с ним стояла тарелка с сэндвичами. Корочки были заботливо обрезаны.  
  
Джаред присел напротив и тихо спросил, умоляя вечно глухого бога, чтобы в этот раз он ошибся:  
  
— Привет! Дженсен… Ты?..  
  
— Привет! — перед лицом Джареда оказалась вытянутая рука. — Я Алан. Дженсен отдыхает.  
  
Чистый, звонкий голос, знакомо запинаясь на словах, произнес весь этот ужас обыденно и с нотками любопытства.  
  
Джаред опустил голову между колен:  
  
— Твою мать!  
  
Алан хохотнул и тут же сделал невозмутимое лицо — типичная реакция подростка, у которого получилось шокировать взрослого.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
  
— Тринадцать.  
  
— А почему тебе столько?  
  
— Не знаю, — Алан дернул плечом. — Взрослеть не хочется, наверное.  
  
Джаред считал, что подростка, который не хочет взрослеть, найти нереально, и не поверил Алану.  
  
И оказался прав.  
  
***  
  
Они подружились с Аланом. Дженсен неизвестно после скольких внутренних разговоров стал позволять ему играть в игровые приставки, отпускал на аттракционы с Джаредом. Дженсен командовал Аланом со всей строгостью родителя, не позволял есть много сладкого, заставлял надевать очки для чтения, проверял буквально каждый его шаг. Может быть, это и не позволяло Алану повзрослеть.  
  
Они возвращались из кинотеатра, и Алан почти всю дорогу молча дулся, потому что фильм, который он хотел посмотреть, был с недетским рейтингом, и им пришлось пойти на какую-то тупую подростковую комедию. Чтобы тот хоть немного сменил гнев на милость, Джаред купил ему детектив — против книг с убийствами Дженсен не возражал.  
  
Остановившись возле бара, в широком окне которого плясала неоновая девочка в гавайской юбочке, Алан наконец-то высказался:  
  
— Я никогда не повзрослею, я вечно на задворках!  
  
Уставший Джаред, которого достало показное молчание, отмахнулся:  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты не подглядываешь, когда…  
  
— Нет! — Алан засунул руки в карманы и ссутулился.  
  
Джаред почуял неладное. От мальчишки во взрослом теле просто фонило горечью и отчаянием.  
  
— Тебя когда-нибудь запирали в наказание?  
  
— Бывало. В своей комнате, — состорожничал Джаред.  
  
— А теперь представь, что эта комната всего пару футов в ширину и высоту, и там нет ни проблеска света. Ты сидишь и едва-едва слышишь, слушаешь так, что начинает болеть… сердце, наверное… Слышишь только отголоски жизни, потому что ты малыш! Любимый и малыш, они все скопом охраняют меня. Есть одно преимущество — меня не бьют. Но лучше, если бы били. Все лучше этой тьмы, черной коробки опеки. Знаешь, что такое моя жизнь? — Алан бросил книгу в Джареда — Вот! Бу-ма-га! Буковки! И темнота!  
  
Джаред вдруг разозлился:  
  
— Так какого черта ты не исчезнешь? Уходи!  
  
Алан выпрямился, его плечи тряслись, он затравлено оглянулся по сторонам:  
  
— Я нужен Дженсену. Он меня не отпустит. Я ему нужен.  
  
В тот момент Джаред почувствовал не только сожаление, но некое родство, не кровное — духовное. Такое появляется, когда людей сплачивает общая беда.  
  
***  
  
В каждом человеке есть темное звериное начало, об этом Джаред прочитал в куче книг по психологии, пытаясь разобраться в Дженсене и в себе. Он гордился своей стабильной и гибкой психикой, гордился аналитическим умом и уверял себя, что разберется сам, но различные теории порой ставили его в тупик. Как можно говорить о либидо, мордито и прочих -идах, Я, Оно и утверждать, что расщепление личности — миф?  
  
В воображении Джареда Дженсен зачастую представал не расщепленным чурбанчиком, а деревом с многочисленными ветвями, но знакомство с Джоном смазало эту картинку.  
  
Джон говорил односложно, его ластик был самым мощным — Дженсен под его влиянием уходил настолько глубоко, что его не оставалось даже в рефлекторных жестах. Джон по-другому скрещивал руки на груди, лицо становилось малоподвижным, он никогда не смотрел в глаза. Джон был темным началом, Дженсен выпускал его как зверя из клетки, и тот крушил обидчиков.  
  
Дважды Джаред увидел Джона в действии — один раз в потасовке у бара, после которой Дженсен просто выбросил куртку, пропитанную чужой кровью, и второй раз, когда за минуту Джон сломал Джареду руку и два ребра.  
  
— Откуда он взялся? — Джаред спросил о Джоне у Алана.  
  
— Откуда и мы все. — Алан отказался объяснять подробнее и исчез. Пришла Кассандра и извинилась:  
  
— Прости мальчишку. Они не ладят, если честно. Алану хватает опеки Дженсена, а Джон параноик. Алан считает, что если бы Джон ушел, нам всем стало бы легче. Подростковый максимализм, конечно, Алан по большому счету понимает, что если Джон есть, значит, он должен быть.  
  
— Как так получилось, что вы все появились?  
  
Кассандра мягко коснулась его лица:  
  
— Одиночество — худшее из зол. Но еще злее становишься, когда те, в ком ты ищешь спасения от одиночества, предают тебя. Особенно это больно, когда этот человек клялся тебе в любви.  
  
— Так появилась ты, — Джаред повернул голову и поцеловал ее руку. — А как появился Джон?  
  
— Это еще проще. Больно еще бывает тогда, когда тебя бьют.  
  
В ветвистое дерево грянула молния и расщепила его на пять щеп. И Джаред делал все, чтобы не допустить появления шестой. Для этого он порвал окончательно с Сэнди и убеждал Дженсена и остальных переехать к нему.  
  
***  
  
Прошла неделя после переезда, и Кассандра сорвалась.  
  
— Чем нам плохо жилось самим? Я не могу, я задыхаюсь здесь. Вы, влюбленные идиоты, не видите и не слышите, что говорят за вашими спинами. Два голубка съехались! Вам не нужна работа? Денежки на счету образовались, почувствовали свободу? Да хрена лысого! Прикроют ваш сериальчик, и ни один агент вам, пидорам, ролей не найдет. Будете своими болтами и жопами зарабатывать!  
  
Пророчица у Кассандры получалась очень настоящей — безумный взгляд, пена у рта, хоть сейчас на съемочную площадку мистического сериала.  
  
Мелькнула «перчатка», и появился Дин:  
  
— Кэсси, хватит пэмээсить, ты любишь Джареда.  
  
«Перчатка», и появился Алан:  
  
— Кэс, ты согласилась, держи слово.  
  
Джон высказался коротко:  
  
— Дура.  
  
Дженсен попытался вставить слово, но его задвинули, затоптали, перекричали остальные. Это постепенно превращалось в кошмар. Дженсен перелистывался настолько быстро, словно его «я» сошли с ума, Джаред растерялся — он пытался их остановить:  
  
— Алан… Дин… Кэсси… Джон, ты слышишь меня… Дженсен…  
  
Вперед выступала Кэсси и истерично кричала, что сдохнет, но не останется здесь, потом Алан просил Дженсена позвонить маме, Дженсен просил их замолчать, выслушать его и уже не внутри себя, а вслух разговаривал с разбуянившимися «друзьями» и выговаривал долго и нудно, по своей невротической привычке повторяя слова:  
  
— Вы… Вы должны трезво мыслить. Да, это… Это неизбежно.  
  
Джаред наблюдал за ним, прилипнув к дивану. Он перестал различать, кто есть кто. Они отражались друг в друге, создавая лабиринт из одного человека, разбросанного по зеркалам, и Джаред окончательно заблудился в нем.  
  
От ужаса его затрясло, и он не выдержал и расхохотался. Все замолкли и обернулись к нему в одном лице.  
  
И тогда вперед выступил тот, кто молчал весь спор, — Джон подлетел к нему, сбросил с дивана на пол и ударил ногой в живот. Джаред продолжил смеяться, и тогда озверевший Джон ударил еще раз и еще.  
  
Он бил ужасно долго, Джаред успел потерять сознание и снова очнуться. Губы кровили, он не мог сделать вдох полной грудью, адски болела рука, которой он прикрывал голову. Сворачиваясь в позу зародыша, он отползал от Джона, но тот хватал его и продолжал бить, пока его вдруг не отшвырнуло от Джареда. Джон упал на колени, вернее, упал на колени Дженсен. Его глаза закатились, он шипел и ругался сквозь зубы. Джаред сквозь пелену помутившегося сознания смотрел на этот бой с тенью и полз к выходу.  
  
Больше всего на свете он хотел сбежать из собственного дома.  
  
***  
  
У каждого из их актерской братии есть «свой» врач. С передозировкой, побоями, депрессией, банальным хламидиозом или триппером, со всем, чему не стоит появляться в прессе, разбирались «свои».  
  
Закрывшись в автомобиле, Джаред позвонил Клиффу, их телохранителю. Клифф приехал очень быстро. Не задавая вопросов, он пересадил Джареда в свою машину и отвез в частную клинику. Но после осмотра, рентгена и прочих неприятных процедур Клифф зашел в палату и повис над ним огромным комом мышц и жира:  
  
— И кто тебя так отметелил?  
  
Джаред, едва дыша после медицинского марафона, честно ответил:  
  
— Дженсен.  
  
— Понятно, что Дженсен. Я спрашиваю, кто из его компашки, — Клифф выразительно постучал по голове, — тебя отметелил?  
  
Джаред широко открыл глаза:  
  
— Ты знаешь?  
  
— Знаю. Меня тут для этого Дженсен и держит, задницу вам обоим прикрывать. Не волнуйся, кроме меня никто не в курсе. Я как страховка — всерьез понадоблюсь после смерти.  
  
Шутка прошла мимо — Джаред с трудом понял, что Клифф сказал после «знаю». Ярость от того, что Дженсен еще кого-то посвятил в свой секрет, облегчение, что не он один знает об этом, и детская, острая жалость к самому себе взорвались и смешались, прорываясь наружу воем. Он закричал, заплакал, застучал кулаками по постели и очнулся, когда Клифф пару раз ударил его легонько по щеке:  
  
— Прекрати. Возьми себя в руки.  
  
Джаред всхлипнул и посмотрел на него. Клифф отвел взгляд и, глядя в стену, пробурчал:  
  
— За все в этой жизни нужно платить. Считай, ты заплатил. А теперь решай, так ли ты его любишь, вернее, любишь их всех, чтобы простить?  
  
***  
  
Когда Джаред вернулся домой через два дня, он все еще не знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
Дженсен оказался дома — он сидел в гостиной, перед ним на столике стояла тарелка с виноградом, кисть была наполовину общипана. Рядом лежали охотничий нож и брусок для заточки. Половинки разрезанных виноградин были разбросаны по ковру.  
  
И Джаред вдруг заметил вколоченный в потолок крюк.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Я вызвал рабочих. Они установили его и проверили грузоподъемность. Прости, это твой дом, я заплачу за демонтаж, но это необходимо.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел кое-что и помог, — Дженсен встал и протянул ему нож. — Мы хотим, чтобы Джон ушел.  
  
Прямолинейная Кэсси добавила:  
  
— Он заслуживает смерти за то, что сделал с тобой.  
  
Дин грубо бросил:  
  
— Заслуживает.  
  
Алан промолчал, и Дженсен сказал за него:  
  
— Алан согласен, но я не позволю ему смотреть, я отослал его на время. Подождите все немного, мне нужно в ванную.  
  
Джаред застыл с ножом в руках. Поверить в то, что Дженсен потребует его убить, он не мог, и еще этот крюк… но нож… Мысли путались, его переутомившийся мозг на разные голоса выдвигал версии, и снова адски разболелась рука в гипсе.  
  
Из ванной Дженсен вернулся с веревкой. На обоих концах были заранее завязаны петли, и Дженсен поставил стул под крюк.  
  
Джаред не шелохнулся. Спокойствие Дженсена не позволяло ему кричать и требовать объяснений, да и сил кричать не хватало. Он хотел одного — чтобы все поскорее закончилось.  
  
Дженсен встал на стул, накинул петлю на шею и попросил:  
  
— Не лезь, пока не поймешь, что все. А потом режь веревку.  
  
Вот и все объяснения. «Белая перчатка» мазнула по лицу и телу, и Дженсен ушел. Джон с петлей на шее затравленно заозирался, и в это время те, кто внутри, толкнули тело вперед.  
  
Джон покачнулся, посмотрел на Джареда — зеленые глаза Дженсена были полны слез. Он плакал, когда очень осторожно, напрягая мышцы, шагнул со стула. Веревка обняла шею, врезаясь в кожу. Джон повис в петле, схватившись за горло. Он задыхался, синел, потом ослаб, прекратил бороться, тело задрожало в предсмертных конвульсиях, повисло неподвижно, глаза закрылись, и руки упали вниз.  
  
Джаред выставил стул перед телом, встал на него и полоснул ножом по веревке.  
  
Дженсен не дышал довольно долго, Джаред выдыхал в его легкие воздух и бил по груди, не собираясь сдаваться. Голова кружилась от гипервентиляции, но он упорно наклонялся ко рту Дженсена и набирал полную грудь воздуха.  
  
Дженсен, очнувшись, захрипел, и последний набранный воздух Джаред выдул ему в лицо вместе со словами:  
  
— Больше не надо, прошу не надо. Это не должно быть так.  
  
— А иначе никак, — Дженсен едва мог говорить, на его шее вспухла багровая полоса, содранная кожа сочилась сукровицей. — Помоги мне встать и позвони Клиффу.  
  
Приехал Клифф и, снова не задавая вопросов, подхватил Дженсена, забросив его руку себе на плечо, и увел в машину.  
  
Джаред остался один. Под потолком осталась болтаться обрезанная веревка, петля, которую Джаред содрал с шеи Дженсена, лежала на полу среди разрезанных и раздавленных виноградин. Голова закружилась еще сильнее, и его вырвало прямо на петлю.  
  
В ванной Джаред долго плескал себе в лицо водой, раздумывая, принять ли душ — одежда была насквозь мокрой от пота. Тело просило послабления хоть на мгновение, и он сдался.  
  
Набрав полную ванну, он добавил пены, взбил рукой и погрузился в горячую воду до подбородка. И сразу же понял, что совершил глупость. Вода облепила его всего, утяжелила грязь и пот, потянула на дно. Глядя на колыхающуюся на поверхности пену он подумал, что на самом деле все очень легко — погрузиться под воду и сделать полный вдох. И только тогда все закончится.  
  
Один из тех голосов, которые орали в гостиной, подкинул ему идею, что можно вскрыть вены, в горячей воде смерть покажется сном, и это еще проще, чем корчиться от нехватки воздуха.  
  
Джаред послал этот голос подальше и встал, стряхивая руками прилипчивую пену. Вытираясь, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и поначалу не понял, в чем дело. С его головой что-то случилось. Присмотревшись внимательнее, он увидел, что его волосы словно посыпали солью. Белые нити ярко выделялись во влажных прядях, он попытался выдернуть парочку, но их было слишком много.  
  
Одевшись, Джаред переворошил вещи в ящике дрессера, нашел шапку и, натянув на голову, выбежал из дому.  
  
В салоне ему долго подбирали цвет, рассказывали, как он прав, что обратился к ним, предлагали кофе и напитки, пока он сидел в шапочке. Раньше ему бы это нравилось, он любил сервис, даже слишком навязчивый, но сейчас едва находил в себе силы, чтобы благодарить персонал, и те ненадолго оставляли его в покое.  
  
Все это время он задавал себе один и тот же вопрос — кто из них двоих оказался более сумасшедший? Он влюбился в своего друга и принял на веру все, что Дженсен ему рассказал и показал. Но Дженсен хороший и сильный актер, даже повеситься сил хватило. Есть же такие люди, которым скучно жить, есть фантазеры, которые выдумывают себе другие личности, другие жизни, мало, правда, у кого получается воплотить все придуманное в реальности. У Дженсена хватило бы, он был в этом уверен.  
  
Так может быть, правы те, кто утверждает, что расщепление личности — миф, и все это просто игра — жестокая, увлекательная, извращенная игра?  
  
Наконец ему высушили и уложили волосы. Седина исчезла без следа. Цвет показался ему немного темнее, чем следовало бы: слишком сильным был контраст между аккуратной прической, помятым лицом и блеклыми, уставшими глазами. Он подумал, что когда-нибудь, если не рехнется раньше и не прыгнет с крыши, он превратится в старика Джей-Ти с прогрессирующей катарактой, ходунками, скрипучими суставами и скрипучим голосом, вроде того, который нашептывал ему про вены в ванной.  
  
***  
  
В баре Джаред сел у стойки и попросил виски.  
  
За рядами бутылок стандартно на стене дизайнеры расположили зеркальные полотна, чтобы создать иллюзию огромного выбора и достатка и расширить пространство. Джаред пил и смотрел на свое отражение между бутылок.  
  
В зеркале напротив сидел молодой парень с ухоженными русыми волосами — отличная работа, правильно, что заплатил больше, чем объявила девочка на ресепшене салона. А вот виски оказался совершенно дерьмовый, безвкусный, как вода.   
  
Джаред попросил долить еще, отхлебнул и снова не почувствовал вкуса. И еще он перестал чувствовать рукой холод стакана, хотя бармен только что вбросил туда несколько кубиков льда. Его тело словно жило само по себе, в зеркале по-прежнему отражался Джаред Падалеки, только глаза опять показались ему выцветшими и поблеклыми, такими, как должны быть у того старика Джей-Ти с ходунками и мерзким голосом. И этот голос проскрипел у него в голове:  
  
— Что, малыш, ты думал, так легко от меня отделаться?


End file.
